Dragon Ball super God and supreme kai universe joint summit
by rancor3
Summary: All of the kais and Gods have a summit meeting, explaining about why there are two Zenos and results of Trunks traveling through time.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball super  
God and supreme kai universe join summit

This is something I thought long and hard about creating. This is my opinion of what the meeting was like. This ties and mentions Future Trunks timeline, during DBZ and DBS. Also please subscribe and support my channel or be updated with new content. trying to make it grow one day. plus i never watched Dbs and will be doing episode reactions channel/UC9kn2iHHZskVqrzTNQ54Cng?view_as=subscriber

All of the God of destruction and supreme kais stands in line on opposite ends of each other as the grand priest walks past them towards two Zenos.

"So all of the supreme Kais and God of destruction are here. Thank you all for coming here for this meeting. Said the grand priest standing next to the Zenos.

"We haven't had a get together in fifty years now." said Champa.

"Yes we weren't scheduled to have another meeting till the next age. "said Sidra.

"Yes for unforeseen circumstances we have two Zenos with us. Since Future Zeno is here he wanted to meet with everyone; be up to speed about current events." said Grand Priest and then turning to Beerus. "An event done by Goku traveling through time under Beerus' watch."

"Yes that did happen under my watch." Beerus said extremely nervous and shaking and sweating at the same time.

"I did not know who, Goku was when I first met him. I was shocked to know that mortals besides the kais were able to travel through time." Future Zeno explains. "The universe formerly known as seven got erased because Zamasu somehow became a universe. A rogue kai who killed other kais and Gods in my time line, who was an apprentice to Gowasu."

Gowasu gulped at the mention of his name. He did feel responsible and guilty after his apprentice went rogue and not realizing his true intent.

"I am sorry about what had happened. I did not foresee his intentions." Gowasu said. "I will be careful of who I choose to be the next supreme kai from now on."

"You will not be blamed for your actions. As of now to get things out of the way. Future Zeno will be staying in our timeline to give Zeno company. All of you will be answering to both of them now." said the Grand priest.

"May we ask why Beerus didnt do anything to stop Goku?" asked Rumsshi.

"If I may. Due to the threat of Goku black and Zamasu, we allowed the three warriors to travel to stop them and fix everything." Whis explained. "While the battles were going on we were investigating on how all this happened while going through universes to make sure the time rings were safe."

"For the record, I traveled with Gowasu so he can confront his apprentice and to watch the battle. Both of them tried to destroy us before, Goku and Vegeta stepped in to protect us." said The supreme Kai. "Things went really bad."

"I was told that Zamasu in this time line was destroyed by Beerus. There shouldn't have been any need for Goku and the others to go back." Heles said.

"I did try to stop them. They wouldn't listen and still went on anyway." said Beerus.

"Lets not forget to mention that we did felt Zamasus presence as time was disrupting." Champa said

"That is something I want to forget." Mosco said

"The real question is why the time line wasn't fixed and reset?" Arack said wondering.

"Yes killing Zamasu in our time should have fixed everything." Liquiir

For a few moments everyone talked amongst themselves about the matter until finally remaining full silent in respect to Zeno, just as someone else entered the room.

"Perhaps I will explain everything." said a female voice accompanied with another figure.

"Allow me to introduce our new visitor. The supreme kai of of time." said the Grand priest. "And her associate, Trunks, Vegetas son."

The entire room had gone silent. With supreme kai of time present in the room, everyone knew with her being here it was serious. Everyone was curious about what she had to say.

"Because Zamasu and Goku black wrecking havoc in, Trunks and Zenos time line they screwed everything up. It is because of me that things didn't change regardless when Beerus destroyed Zamasu." said the supreme kai of time. "I did try to fix the time line and over a thousand scenarios the outcome was different. No matter what I couldn't fix the problem."

"So I am guessing there was an alternate time line. Explaining why Future Zeno did not know Goku."

"Another alternate time line existed because Trunks did this before." said the Grand priest.

"I went back in time to warn Goku about the androids. I could not defeat them on my own. I was hoping my time line would be different if they were defeated. As a result it created two new andriods that I have never seen before." Trunks explains. "Unfortunately due to my actions of crossing through time things were changed. I did not know it was forbidden to travel through time. I wanted things to changed."

"That is when I stepped in the first time. I changed the time line which became an alternate reality." explains supreme kai of time. "As I said before I didnt have a choice due to scenarios."

"I also explained that Trunks can still go back to his time line before Black arrived. Now that they are both destroyed. I had a brief talk with supreme kai of time and she assured me that the same events wont happen again." said Whis

"Which is now why, Trunks works for you? For what reason?" said Geene.

"Despite what he did was is wrong. I'm using him as my assistant to work with me in the time nest. To make up for his sin of traveling through time." said the supreme kai of time. Despite all of this, Trunks truly did nothing wrong and she knows it as does everyone else.

"Both of us see nothing wrong with that at all." said Zeno. "All we ask is watch over the timeline and help her out in whatever she needs."

"Otherwise, well remove you from rank and find someone else to assist supreme kai of time." said Future Zeno smiling. "Or just maybe we can find someone else to replace you now."

Trunks gasped and winced at what he said. That is something he doesn't truly want.

"Just kidding." said Future Zeno smiling. Trunks gave a sighed of relief.

"I wouldn't mind if I had some extra help." said Supreme kai of time. "Elder kai would you assist me from time to time."

"I wouldn't mind that at all." said Elder kai. "We could use some authority figures in the time nest, make things go smoothly."

"That would be ok with us." said Future Zeno.

"So it is settled. All of the supreme kais can go to the time nest and watch over things and assist. The Gods can join as well." The Grand priest explains. "Dont forget to do your jobs. This concludes our summit meetings. Oh and Trunks, please make sure things don't go wrong on your watch.

"Yes sir I will do my best." said Trunks nervously.

"Well Trunks, we are off." said the supreme kai of time. She grabs his shoulder and they disappeared.

All of the other gods said goodbye to each other and to Zenos heading back to their respective universes.

"Guess things went smoothly didn't they my lord?" asked Whis as they were traveling back to universe seven.

"Yes I guess they did. I have never been more nervous in my entire life." said Beerus. "I hope that is the end of time travel for everyone. I find it unsettling that we now have two Zenos"

"Having another one shouldn't be so bad. We will meet him again in our next meeting. Would you like to head home or go visit Earth?" asked Whis.

"Just take me home. I'm gonna go relax and go to sleep after all this."

"As you wish my lord." said Whis.

End of story.

Well hope this explains everything. This is my own opinion on why things didnt change when Beerus destroyed Zamasu and the flow of time didnt change. remember to support my youtube channel and be up to date. channel/UC9kn2iHHZskVqrzTNQ54Cng?view_as=subscriber


	2. chapter 2 need master fighters

Dragon Ball Super

God and supreme kai universe join summit

Chapter 2

Need master fighters

Trunks joined the Supreme Kai of time in the time nest by the approval of, Zeno and the kais. However, Grand priest, Zeno and the Kais all agree and believe that the time fighters needs someone to help train them to be better fighters so they came up with an idea and found a way to do the job. Goku, Vegeta Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Hercule, Gohan, Videl, no.18, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo enters Zenos Grand palace.

"Thank you all for being here." said Grand priest.

"What an interesting place." said Goten

"This place looks cool." said Trunks.

"Hi, Goku its good to see you again." said Zeno waving.

"The pleasure is all mine. What about you, Future Zeno?" asked Goku.

"Doing wonderful and glad that you are here." said Future Zeno.

"Yes why are we here?" asked Krillin

"You are here because we need your help. There is a place called the time nest where time fighters are present to protect the history of time. There are enemies who wish to disrupt timelines and change course of history." explains the grand priest.

"Wow that sounds serious." said Gohan.

"Yes it is. Example I want to give you is, if Gohan never defeated Cell then the Earth would be destroyed right now and then Goten and Trunks wouldnt be born or Vegetas daughter wouldnt exist either." Grand priest continues to explain. "Or better if something changed, like for an example Piccolo never used the special beam cannon on Raditz and misses and hits Goku then he would destroy you both. It is because enemies are trying to change the course of history."

"Wow I don't want that to happen." said Tien.

"Neither would I." said Piccolo.

"Or another example, Hercule would never become champion and be loved by the people of Earth doing the cell games and majin buu scenario." said Grand priest. "Despite their memories being erase after the defeat of Majin buu they still love you since you defeated Cell."

Vegeta makes a silent Hmph when Priest said that.

"So there are people who wants to destroy or change the course of history?" Videl asked. "For what purpose?"

"They don't want Zeno to be in charge up here." said Grand priest.

"May I ask why these two don't take care of it?" asked Yamcha.

"The people cannot be found, and we will only interfere as a last resort. This is why we have fighters like you guys to deal with." said Future Zeno.

"A time to shine, I like that idea." Yamcha replies.

"Your job is to help train the time fighters in the time nest. That is all what we ask for. Teach them your moves and powers and share your knowledge." Grand priest says. "There is another matter that you all need to know as Supreme kai will arrive behind you."

The Supreme Kai appears with several other people. Raditz, Cell, Frieza, Captain Ginyu, Nappa, Zarbon, Garlic Jr, and Dodoria. Goku and the others enter battle stance as if ready for a fight. None of them know why they are here nor do the others. Some aren't happy to see each other.

"What are they doing here?" asked Vegeta.

"Calm down Vegeta." said Future Zeno as Vegeta did as he was told.

"They will be helping the Time fighters like you guys. We expect everyone to get along while they are in the time nest." said Grand priest.

"Hello brother." said Raditz. "I was confronted by supreme kai when I arrived on Earth and taken to his world. I been told everything."

"Yes a lot has changed big brother." said Goku smiling.

"Hello, Vegeta how is life treating you." said Nappa with a gruntled look.

"My life is going great, how is other world?" asked Vegeta smiling.

"I'm not happy to see Frieza at all." said Krillin.

"Thats enough everyone." said Grand priest. "You all will be working together in the time nest. If you simply do not wish to interact there other places in the time nest for you to go to.

"The God of destruction and other kais will be present to make sure everyone gets along." said The Supreme Kai.

"Thank you Supreme Kai. Please take our fellow guests to the time nest while I speak to our new guests." said Grand Priest.

"I will find you in the time nest, Raditz, said Goku.

The Supreme Kai approaches the Z fighters and teleports them to the time nest leaving everyone else behind.

"Now a Matter to be discussed with all of you." said Zeno.

"You have been summoned to help train time fighters. There is a place called the time nest where you will be taken." Future Zeno said and continues to explain everything to the fallen fighters and why are they needed.

"I hope this doesn't take long. I have the cell games tournament that will be going to happen." said Cell even though he just saw no.18.

"No need to worry about that. You will be back at the same time you just left. History will not be affected." said Grand Priest.

"I will be happy to train fighters under my philosophy." said Frieza smiling.

"You can train them in however way you wish." said Zeno.

"This is a warning to all of you. If you try anything we will not hesitate to wipe you out from existence. You will not return to other word. Understand that we are serious." said Future Zeno making everyone extremely nervous.

"I am Immortal I'm not going to listen to weird aliens with child voices." said Garlic Jr. "I can easily wipe you out myself."

Garlic Jr powers up in buff mode and shoots an energy attack at both Zenos. Realizing it was no effect, he decides to attack them. Zeno uses his power to stop him in his tracks.

"We told you not to underestimate us." said Future Zeno.

"Realizing that we made a mistake bringing you out of the dead zone. You will not return to that place." said Grand Priest. "Therefore, you will be erased."

Just like that, Garlic Jr disappears out of nowhere. All of the villians are shaking out of their boots, Frieza is so scared it looks like he just saw a ghost.

"Hes gone? Just like that?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes, Garlic Jr is now erased from existence." Grand priest just as Supreme Kai arrives with Beerus, Whis, and Bulma. "Heed our warning and don't try to do anything, we have other God of destruction that will be present with you, now go with The Supreme Kai to the time nest."

Once everyone got towards supreme kai, they disappeared heading to the time nest leaving Bulma and the others behind.

"Hello there, Bulma." said Zeno.

"Thank you for being here." said Grand priest. "Beerus tell us why she is here today."

"I brought her here cause she was creating another time machine. Only she wasn't creating it. Trunks gave her the machine back. She was suppose to keep it in storage, but was working on it in secret." said Beerus.

"How did you find this out?" asked Future Zeno.

"Beerus and I found Goku at the center of the Earth looking for a rare raw material. We brought him back to the surface and Beerus realized Bulma was repairing the time machine." said Whis

"I destroyed the time machine and all the files that she had. She cannot make another one. I thought I inform you since we had our last meeting." said Beerus.

"Thank you for making up and doing your job, Beerus." said Grand priest.

"Bulma, what do you have to say for yourself? You knew it was illegal to travel through time." said Zeno.

Bulma gets on her knees her face to the floor, and apologizes to everyone in the room. The zenos tell her to stand up straight.

"You were warned that time travel is forbidden and you were working on one." said Future Zeno.

"Since Beerus, destroyed everything. We are giving you a pass. But a warning. If you do this again, Beerus will destroy your planet with you and everyone else on it." said Zeno.

"I can Guarantee you that she has learned her lesson and wont be doing something like this again." said Whis.

"Perhaps we should let, Beerus destroy you now." said Future Zeno.

Bulma immediately shakes up and apologizes even more ask for mercy.

"Just kidding, Bulma." said Future Zeno.

"We see that you have learned your lesson, Bulma. Just remember the consequences of time travel. Behave yourself now." said Grand priest. "You free to leave and go home, Bulma and take this matter seriously."

Bulma gets up and walks over to Whis and Beerus and disappears from sight.

End of story.

This is my final chapter and final story for this. I will not be making any new chapters for this. I didnt think there would be another chapter and didnt know I was gonna go this far. I hope everyone enjoys this. I figured I wanted to write and explain why evil villains are in the time nest and explain events before entering the time nest. I have not played xenoverse 2 yet, I will play it. I understand that there are DLC content in the game. I didnt want to put that in there. I also have a youtube channel please check it out. channel/UC9kn2iHHZskVqrzTNQ54Cng?view_as=subscriber


End file.
